


Making A Monster.

by SxDxB



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Monty was human and as such he bleeds when he falls and he can only take so much before he snaps. Why was Monty so 'cruel'?  Some wanted to know and others didn't care to find out.





	1. The First Time.

Montgomery De La Cruz wasn't born mean,he didn't come into this world angry and bitter with self loathing. Monty was human and as such he bleeds when he falls and he can only take so much before he snaps. Why was Monty so 'cruel'? Some wanted to know and others didn't care to find out. This didn't happen overnight, this was years in the making.Years of pain and anger and the harsh life lessons he had beaten into him. Monty was twisted but he wasn't the one who had done the damage. Does it excuse his behavior? not in the slightest. But to understand Montgomery De La Cruz, one had to learn his story. 

\-------------------------

_The first time Montgomery became a human punching bag he was the tender age of six, a fussy kid not wanting to go bed. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the way Mr.De La Cruz had lashed out at this fussy six year old, the way he yanked Monty around like a rag doll. Monty had been stubborn and refused to go to bed as he was watching some tv show that he was into. When Mr.De La Cruz finally got fed up with Monty ignoring him the man marched into the living room, shut the tv off and grabbed Monty's arm so tightly that he made Monty whimper. _

_"Dad! Dad, that hurts. Dad." Monty complained as he was yanked off the couch. Mr.De La Cruz didn't seem to hear him so Monty tried again- a little louder. "Dad you're hurting me."Monty frowned when his words had the opposite effect. Rather than loosening his grip Mr.De La Cruz's grip only got tighter as he yanked Monty to his bedroom, he pushed Monty into said room causing the six year old to stumble in and fall onto the floor. Monty could still feel his vice grip around his arm but he didn't have time to dwell on that because he heard his father's angry words._

_"You want to disobey me? Then you're going to learn the hard way boy." Mr.De La Cruz said and Monty thought maybe it was just an empty threat. As Monty turned around to look at his father, he saw the belt in his hands. Brown hues widened as he realized that this wasn't some empty threat. _

_"I'm sorry! Dad i'm sorry i didn-" _

_Mr.De La Cruz made an attempt to grab Monty, but, Monty moved away. It only made Mr.De La Cruz even angrier. When he finally got his hands on his disobedient son he struck him with the belt not once, not twice but three times. By the third hit six year old Monty was a sobbing mess, all he could feel was that white hot pain from each hit. Monty had forgotten about the pain in his arm- said arm had already begun to bruise. Mr.De La Cruz pushed his son to the floor and his parting words were;"Maybe next time i tell you to do something, you'll fuckin' do it." and with that he left Monty on the bedroom floor. _

_Up until then the most pain Monty had felt came from scraped knees and palms from playing outside; suddenly scraped knees and palms seemed like nothing. Monty couldn't move off of the floor, he couldn't even manage to get his breathing under control._

_The next day Mr.De La Cruz approached his son and tried to apologize, Monty feared the man he was supposed to trust to take care of him. Monty kept his space from his father even as the man made his apology. "Listen Montgomery, i'm sorry kiddo. It'll never happen again okay?" Mr. De La Cruz said. "Promise it won't." Monty was quiet for a while, he wanted to believe him. Monty wanted to believe that those words actually meant something so he uttered a quiet. "Okay." and when Mr.De La Cruz hugged him Monty just let it happen, he didn't return the hug he just stared off into space as the pains from the night before reminded him what his old man was capable of._

_That promise didn't last long because the same thing had happened the next weekend and with every strike of that belt, Monty lost a little bit of that carefree kid he used to be. _

_\--------------_

_The first time he had to lie about where the bruises came from._

_Monty was careful most times and the few times he wasn't careful he had blamed bruises and scars on rough housing on the playground. It worked for a while until one particular day when he forgot to pull his sleeve down and there was an imprint of a hand wrapped around his small arm, it looked too large to be another childs and that made one of his teachers ask him about._

_"Where'd you get that?" She asked._

_Monty looked confused as he was scribbling on his paper with a pencil. "My bag.."he looked up at her with a brow raised._

_"Not that silly."She said as she glanced toward his arm."That."she said softly._

_Monty followed her gaze, his brown hues widened as he realized he hadn't pulled his sleeve down. Immediately he rolled his sleeve down and avoided her gaze, he picked up his pencil and started to write again. "Playground."he said simply. His go to lie. _

_"You got that on the playground?"she asked._

_Monty nodded but didn't look at her,he clenched his jaw as he focused on his paper. If Monty dared to look at his teacher he didn't know if he'd be able to hold everything back. So, instead, he stared pointedly at his paper- more focused on it than ever. _

_"Monty, you can always talk to me." This teacher had a feeling that things were rough at home for Monty but she couldn't prove anything and therefore she couldn't really get involved. Monty always said the playground was a reason for bruises and it was easy to believe, but, that bruise? She couldn't look the other way. However with Monty keeping his mouth shut, she was limited._

_Often times Monty was left sitting in the classroom late while he waited for his father to pick him up, this was one of those days. Nobody knew how late he'd be or if he'd show up at all. Monty felt his resolve breaking and he could feel tears starting to well in his eyes. "he ge-" just as he was about to speak his father showed up. Monty shut his mouth right away and started packing his things up._

_"Ready kid?"Mr.De La Cruz asked._

_Monty simply nodded as he zipped up his bag and forced himself to walk over to his father, Monty had almost told his teacher about his father. Almost. There was a look on her face as she watched Monty, she seemed like she wanted to ask him to stay but, she couldn't do that. Mr.De La Cruz was his father and as such he had his rights to take his kid home. _

_"It's okay if he stays longer." She said._

_"I'll try to be here sooner."Mr.De La Cruz said as he 'guided' Monty toward the door."But thanks." he mumbled. _

_She gave Monty a sad smile as she watched him leave with his father, she couldn't do anything right now._

_Once they were out of her line of vision, Mr.De La Cruz grabbed Monty's arm and pulled him along._

_"What'd you tell her?"he asked harshly._

_"Ow, i didn't tell her anything dad. I swear."Monty winced and frowned as he was pulled along. "I swear."he repeated. Mr.De La Cruz released Monty's arm and pushed him forward. "Let's keep it that way boy." he said firmly. _

_\-----------------------------------_


	2. Pure & Sweet- Bitter & Sour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Monty who his first crush was he'd lie and say one of two things; "I've never had one." or "Some girl, I don't remember her name."

Middle school was a prime time for many firsts, one of those firsts being a first crush. If you asked Monty who his first crush was he'd lie and say one of two things;"_I've never had one._" or "_Some girl, I don't remember her name._" The truth was; Monty had a first crush and he also had his first kiss with said crush. Only problem was his father beat it into him that it was wrong to feel that way about another boy. Monty had asked his father about it one day, after making up a story about seeing two boys holding hands and the response had been:_boys don't like boys like that. They're sick- faggots are sick and it's wrong. Stay away from those people._

To say that Monty's heart sank was an understatement, part of him had hoped that his father would tell him that it was perfectly normal to feel that way. The other part of him knew better; he had heard his father talk horribly about the gays, he'd heard him drop the word _faggot_ multiple times and always in the most negative context. Yet Monty couldn't help how he felt, his first crush was gorgeous in every way possible and naturally he wanted to talk to someone about it. With his mother gone, it was just the two of them- father and son. Monty decided it was best to keep his crush to himself, if his dad didn't know he couldn't do anything about it. Twelve years old and Monty was secretly pining over this boy.

Brown hair,brown eyes,lips that were begging to be kissed, sunkissed skin,a smile so bright you'd need shades and a laugh that made everything seem right in the world. One could say Monty was extremely smitten by the other boy. It was an innocent sweet crush and that boy,Mason, was Monty's favorite daydream. The two of them got along really well, they were best friends and Monty was actually happy. It worked as friends- his father never suspected a thing, which meant that Monty got to spend time with Mason.

It was better at school because they could be as close as they wanted and they could touch without fear- of course the touches were just playful pushes, which, always ended up with the two of them laughing like idiots. At recess they'd enjoy further roughhousing, they made use of the playground and when they had tired themseleves out enough they'd go take a seat in one of their personal spaces; they'd had many talks there and had gotten closer in those places. It was in this safe space that Mason tied a hemp bracelet around Monty's wrist it was both of their favorite colors combine; Blue for Monty and a light green for Mason. 

"Where'd you get this?"Monty asked as he spun the bracelet around his wrist.

"I made it!"Mason declared with a smirk."Do you like it?" he asked as he glanced from Monty's wrist to his face.

"Like it?"Monty asked."Dude, i love it."Monty grinned as he kept playing with the bracelet. "Blue and green."Monty mused.

"Yeah, it's uhm, for you and me."Mason said."Your favorite color and mine."Mason clarified. 

"And this?" Monty asked as he spun the bracelet around to the little silver piece on it with the two simple letters: M&M 

"Stands for Monty & Mason."Mason said like it was obvious. 

Monty couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help the heat that rose in his cheeks as he fiddled with the silver piece. "Makes sense."

"I'm just happy you like it."Mason said. Monty nudged Mason and gave him a smile."Love it. Remember?" Mason laughed and nodded. "Right, love it." he corrected himself. 

After a moment of silence Mason turned his body toward Monty. "You ever kissed anybody?"Mason asked. Monty stared at him for a moment."What?" he asked. "I said have you ever kissed anybody?"Mason repeated himself. Monty simply shook his head. "Have you?" he asked after a minute. "Nope."Mason said with a shrug. They were both quiet again. "Do you want to?" Mason asked. Monty furrowed his brow as he looked toward his best friend. "Do i want to kiss anybody?"Monty asked, though his mind immediately drifted to early thoughts of wanting to kiss Mason. Mason nodded this time.

"I mean.. maybe."Monty paused."Do you?"he asked. 

"Kinda."Mason admitted;this time it was his turn to blush as he bit his lower lip.

"Who?"Monty asked and maybe he sounded a little jealous. 

"Would it be weird to say that i wanted to kiss you?" Mason arched a brow as he glanced toward Monty.

Monty didn't know what to say, Mason's big brown eyes were mesmerizing and his lips were perfect-even when Mason bit said lips. Monty swallowed his nerves and turned fully toward Mason. "Okay."

"Okay?"Mason arched a brow."You want to?"

Monty nodded as his gaze moved toward Masons lips."Yeah."he whispered.

"Close your eyes."Mason said. 

Monty did exactly that. "Now what?" 

"Stop talking."

"Bu-"

"Monty."Mason said firmly.

Monty fell silent then.

Mason took in a deep breath as he searched Monty's face for a moment, his gaze fell to Monty's lips and finally he built up enough courage to cup Monty's cheek. Monty leaned into the warm touch of his best friend's hand, his heart was already starting to beat faster and all Mason did was touch his face."okay." Monty heard Mason say although it seemed more toward himself than to Monty. Just as Monty went to make a witty remark he felt Mason's lips against his own-those lips were beyond kissable, they were so much softer than Monty thought. It felt like the kiss had lasted forever, when, in reality it had only lasted a few seconds. The two of them pulled apart and there was a moment of silence as they stared at one another; both of them trying to gauge the others reaction. After a moment Monty made the first move this time; he reached over and cupped Mason's cheek, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mason's lips.

\--------------------------------------------

Monty's been very careful about not showing how he felt about Mason when they hung out at his house, he couldn't risk his father finding out. Mr. De La Cruz happened to be out when Monty and Mason got to Monty's place, it was nice considering they could do whatever they wanted without worrying if Mr.De La Cruz would get mad.

Mason and Monty were finishing up their homework. Mason closed his book and leaned in closer to Monty."When does your dad get back?" Mason asked curiously. "I dunno."Monty mumbled as he closed his own book. "Why?" Monty arched an eyebrow. Mason shrugged and gave Monty a little smile."Just curious."Monty hummed and put his book on the desk before settling beside the other again. 

"Hey Monty?"Mason trailed off.

"Yeah Mason?"Monty arched a brow.

Mason reached over to cup Monty's cheek and gently pulled him into a kiss, Monty tensed at first before realizing his dad wasn't there at the moment, he then melted into it. A small smile tugged at his lips as he turned toward the other."What was that for?" Mason shrugged at the question. "Why not?" he asked. Monty met his gaze with a smile as he leaned in to kiss him.

After a while Mason and Monty ended up laying on Monty's bed, sharing kisses- little pecks and then a little longer kisses. It was innocent and sweet and Monty was living for every moment, they were wrapped up in one another just talking, laughing, enjoying one another's company. It might've been why Monty didn't hear his dad come home and the reason that the boys both fell off the bed when his bedroom door opened up suddenly. Monty immediately put distance between himself and Mason.

"Montgomery, you didn't ask to have anybody over."Mr. De La Cruz said as he looked between the boys, he always had a feeling that Mason was gay and while he hadn't seen anything to prove his theory, he didn't want his son hanging out with him. Mr. De La Cruz didn't care that Mason seemed to be the only friend Monty had.

"I should go.."Mason said as he gathered his things."I'll uhm,i'll see you at school." With that Mason left the De La Cruz house.

Monty watched as Mason left and he frowned, mr.De La Cruz's voice drew Monty's attention after a moment. 

"I thought i told you to stop hanging out with that boy."

"He's my friend dad.."Monty's brown hues moved to look at his father, he then looked toward the floor."Why can't he be my friend?"Monty asked sadly.

"Why? Because that boy is clearly a faggot and my son won't be associated with that shit."Mr.De La Cruz said harshly. Meanwhile his son was thinking about the kisses he shared with Mason. "Monty!" Mr. De La Cruz snapped his son out of whatever he was thinking about. "Do you understand?" Monty slowly nodded before gluing his gaze to the floor. "Say it." Mr. De La Cruz urged. "But dad he's not.."Monty tried. "Montgomery."His father's tone held a lot of warning behind it. Monty frowned then. "I don't wanna say it.."Monty whispered. "Mason's my friend."Brown hues shifted up as he looked at his father. "Don't you learn anything?"Mr. De La Cruz asked as he removed his belt. There were a million things Mr.De La Cruz didn't like some of which were; Monty disobeying him, Monty challenging him and Monty hanging out with a faggot- he wouldn't have his son be one of them. 

"Dad, please don't."Monty moved backwards until he didn't have anywhere else to go."You're going to learn one way or another stubborn little shit." Monty knew exactly what was coming and he had no place else to move, nowhere to hide- he tried to escape his father's clutches but he couldn't. Mr.De La Cruz had no problem striking his son with the belt or simply using his fist, however, tonight was a little bit of both. 

Every strike of the belt, every pained sob that left Monty's lips, every word his father spat at him, it broke Monty piece by piece. Despite the pain he tried to focus on his happy place; their safe space at recess, a spot where it's just Monty and Mason and happiness. That's what Monty clung to when his father left him a sobbing mess on his bedroom floor, uttering something about_ 'that ought to teach you not to hangout with a faggot.' _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty was extremely distant the next day at school, it hurt to sit and it reminded him of exactly what his father wanted him to do. Monty's gaze drifted to the bracelet he still wore, his only connection to Mason after what he had to do today. The bell rang and it was time for recess- his once favorite time of day. Monty hid out in their spot and that's where Mason found him.

"Hey, thought i'd find you here."Mason said.

"I can't do this."Monty said vaguely. 

"Can't do what?"Mason asked as he sat beside Monty.

"This."Monty gestured between them.

"What? why not?"

"Because i can't."Monty frowned.

"Everything was fine yesterday.. what happened?"

Monty didn't say anything else he just stared blankly at the ground in front of him, Mason frowned as he watched Monty. "Monty.." Mason said softly as he reached out to turn his face. "Talk to me." 

Monty had tried to keep his shit together, he really did try. But Mason was soft and sweet and he cared so much-Monty cared about him too. "I can't do it."Monty broke down just like that. Mason immediately wrapped his arms around Monty as broken sobs came from the other. "Jesus, what happened to you?"Mason asked softly. " s'okay Monty.. s'okay." Mason whispered.

Once Monty gathered himself enough to speak again he told Mason exactly what his father had said."M-my dad says i-i can't be friends with a-with a faggot." he pushed the word out even though it left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Mason frowned as he rubbed Monty's shoulder gently."He called me a faggot?"Monty nodded as he wiped his tear soaked cheeks. "He doesn't know about you.. right?" Monty shook his head a little."I don't think so."Monty mumbled. "What'd he do to you?" Mason asked. "He spanked me."Monty whispered. "with the belt.." Monty frowned."Then h-he hit me." "Show me."Mason said softly. So that's what Monty did, he showed Mason the bruises on his arms. "We need to do something."Mason said with a frown as he looked over the bruises.

"N-no. We can't."Monty frowned as he pulled his arm away and rolled the sleeve down.

"But Mont-"

"Mason, we can't. I can't. He'd be mad and it'd be worse."Monty frowned."I can't be friends with you or he's gonna do worse." Monty frowned as he looked down.

"Well, i'm not just gonna stop being your friend."Mason said stubbornly."And i'm not gonna stop liking you, like that." 

Monty's gaze lifted to the other as he searched his face, a sad smile on his lips."We can't thoug-"

"We can. Your dad doesn't need to know." Mason said as he glanced toward Monty's lips."You're safe with me, remember?"

Monty took in a shaky breath and nodded slowly, Mason cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then his lips.

\----------------------A Year Later.-----------------------------------

The next year Mason ended up moving and that left Monty entirely on his own in the world, nobody else knew the real Monty and there was no way in hell Monty could really be himself at home. School was lonely and Monty became a loner,he eventually joined sports as a way to avoid going home. For the most part Monty was that quiet kid who kept to himself and only spoke to people if he had to; getting close to someone again wasn't an option. The weeks turned to months and the pain still hadn't subsided- he missed Mason like hell, often times he'd be sitting in the locker room and he'd start playing with the blue and green bracelet that Mason had given him, it became a nervous habit. 

Monty was sitting in the locker room after practice one day, he was delaying the inevitable for as long as possible,fingers fiddling with that blue and green bracelet as he spaced out. Part of him was waiting for the others to clear out and the other part was just killing time. A voice startled him back into reality.

"Montgomery right?"the boy asked.

Monty looked toward him and nodded a little bit."Yeah.."He paused."Bryce right?"

Bryce nodded."Are you.."He started."Okay?"he asked. "You just seem so, i dunno, out of it."

Monty arched a brow."Yeah,no, i mean i'm good. Thanks."he said. 

"Are you waiting for a ride?"Bryce asked.

Monty eyed the other for a moment, he was but at the same time he wasn't. Mr. De La Cruz wouldn't show up and Monty knew that, he had hoped that his mom might, but, that might not be the case either. "No.."he said.

"Do you want one?"Bryce asked. 

The walkers were rich and Monty was sure it was probably some butler or nanny or something who was picking Bryce up. Monty clenched his jaw before sighing and shrugging. "Sure."he mumbled.

Bryce nodded and gave him a smile."Cool."he replied. 

If Mason had been there he would have told Monty to stay away from a boy like Bryce, at thirteen the bad behaviour was starting and Mason would have told Monty that he wasn't good news, that Monty could do better when making friends. Monty would have believed him in a heartbeat, but, Mason wasn't there and therefore Mason couldn't be his guardian angel. 

\------------------------ 


End file.
